Update on Craig
by FluffyCotton92
Summary: It's Katie (Craig's friend) I made this so I'm not constantly on his account and filling up his PM box. This is mainly for updates on Craig (xEPICxBULLSEYEx) I had someone help me set up this account, story and pictures
1. Chapter 1

I'm with some news on Craig! He's fine but is traumatised, so he'll be a little off for awhile. I also want to thank all of you for putting up with this and for putting up with the arguing in the reveiw section, I just want to say something to the Guest. You have no reason to believe me, it is easier to write it down than it is to show. In return, I have no reason to believe you and what you said. You're not that smart, you're not that brave and you're not that scary. All you do is write about how this isn't true and about things that I already explained, so I'm pretty sure that a bus is capable of doing better and worse. I'm won't forgive you Cold Prince0 because there is nothing to forgive, suspicions will be raised and that's ok. Craig would have happily let you help him, but he doesn't want to people to see him in this condition. This has gone fast, but that's what makes it scary. He's scared everyone, he needs you all with him but he doesn't want you there. He always called you all family, I've known him since I was born and we've always been everywhere together, but I learned that he takes family seriously. I know this is short but I'm staying at his house while he recovers, I'm trying to plan something for him. Goodbye! I'll update this again tomorrow (I'm starting to get use yo this)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm sorry this is later than usual, I just woke up and I completely forgot about this, today's been a long day. Craig's not as scared, he's been calming down but he's worried about you guys. He thinks because he hasn't done anything lately, you guys are growing away from him. He mostly worried about Animatedfangirl21101, JustLove201 and Shadow Elise Bridger, he believes that you don't want or need him anymore. Craig's going through a rough time, he just had a scan to check on his condition, they haven't told me anything. Thanks for all the support you have given us both yesterday, he enjoyed all of your stories and reviews as always. I want to ask you guys, should I continue one of his stories? I won't be as good as Craig, but guys seem to enjoy them a lot. I haven't been sleeping well since the accident, I'm very worried for him. I've known Craig since I was born, I'm only a yeat younger. Mine and Craig's parents are in the army so we move around a lot, because our parents are in the same company or battalion or whatever (Craig's better at all the Army stuff) we always lived in or near the same places. Sorry, I'm going off track here. I can see that the scum Guest has disappeared, so we can continue our support for him without someone trying to break it. I'll try to update tomorrow, something wierd is going on and I'm going to ask his mother what. Goodbye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

This is hard for me to say, it's not something I thought would happen. Lately, Craig's parents and parents friends have been having discussions. Today I found out that if Craig doesn't get better soon, they'll pull the plug on his life support, they don't want him to suffer. This isn't a decided decision, I've asked for you guys to be apart of this since you're a part of his family. Please say whether you want him to stay on life support, or for the plug to be pulled in about a months time. This wasn't easy for me to say, I'm crying right now because he means so much to me and all of you. I'm sorry Shadow Elise Bridger, Spector 8 and JustLove201 for not telling you earlier, I wanted everyone to find out at the same time. Also, a lot of you wanted me to carry on one of Craig's stories, I want to ask which one you guys want to see be continued. I'm sick of most boys, a good friend of mine has lost her boyfriend because he didn't treat her like she was there. Love is about appreciation, not possession. Craig taught me that phrase and it's so true, whenever amy of you find the ones you love, please treat them with respect and love them until worlds end. Craig thought he failed his girlfriend Shadow, but she gave him hope again and to be honest, they're perfect for each other and the cutest couple I've ever met. I'm sorry this is short but I don't have much to say today. Goodbye everyone, thank you for the support you've given Craig so far


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that this is really late, I was talking to Craig and to some friends on this site and I forgot. Anyway, I wanted to say thay no, Craig isn't in a coma. His lungs could be too damaged to heal, meaning that they would be destroyed and he has to rely on a machine to live. I know you can live off one lung but when an organ works to hard, it shuts down or fails. Also, it really hurts Craig when he moves too much. Both of these things would lead Craig into a painful and miserable life, they don't want that for him. The final decision will be made soon, but everyone wanted him to stay on life support. Thank you all, Craig doesn't know about any of this yet but because of you guys, he might not have to. I wanted to ask you guys what story I should continue, you were all in shock so you missed it. I want you guys to decide because when we meet is already mid way but a lot of you might prefer light in a dark, please say which one you want and I'll start on it immediately. This is really short and I'm sorry but nothing happened today besides Spector 8's intresting confession, but I won't say anything on that because she's my friend. Goodbye, you're all amazing


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, I'm getting worse at this. Craig has been having nightmares and last night was the worst out of them all, it was highly disturbing so I won't tell you about it. I hope you all had a fun 4th of July, it's important to spend time with your family. We don't celebrate it, we lost the war so we suck. I decided that I'll do the light in a dark story since there's only one chapter for that, the other was already highly developed so that wouldn't work. I'm sorry this is so brief but it's Midnight and I'm hardly awake, I promise to update sooner tomorrow. Craig has also been thinking a lot, I don't know what about but it's scaring me. All of your stories are helping him through this, thanks for updating guys. His lungs seems to be healing slowly, but healing so he should be back soon. He has something to say to Spector 8 (no he isn't asking her out) but I don't know when he'll tell you. Goodbye guys, have fun.


	6. Chapter 6

This is going to be started on horrible news, it's something you'll all hate. Craig woke up this morning after a terrible and realistic looking nightmare, I'm not going to say what it was because he didn't tell me, I read it from the pm messages he sends to people who pm him. Craig was terrified and thought you were all dead, so he tried to pull the plug on his life support just so he could be with you guys. Craig almost killed himself because he thought he let you all down and needed to make it up to you, and that meant being with you all. His mental state isn't bad, but it isn't good. His lungs should still be bruised for whatever, but they should be working again in a few weeks. I'm sorry again guys, yet again I should have kept an eye on him, he's alive but emotionally hurt. If you want to know more then pm me, but don't smother him with questions. I see him everyday from 3:30pm-9:00pm GMT everyday. I hope you all had fun yesterday, I got kicked out of the hospital by Craig to have some fun. I'm so sorry this is short but tomorrow is the start of my last week of school before work experience so I'm a little busy, I can talk but not update. The story will be up after I watch every episode of star wars rebels and think of a plot line. Goodbye guys, sorry for the bad news


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I'm Katie and here with amazing news, but first I have to take care of some business. To the Guest who decided he knew more than I did, let me tell you one thing. Today Craig had an operation which was needed after Craig passed out, they moved his broken rib back into place so he could breath properly and so his lungs could heal. Craig will need life support every now and then so his lungs can rest and lose some of the much needed work. We aren't lying, I'm not some sicko who would joke aroud like that, it hurts me more than almost everyone else her, Shadow being the exception of course. Now then good news was the operation, he will be fine. Craig will still be in the hospital for a few weeks just in case, we can't risk something like this happening again. Craig's mum has finally got rid of the media so he can relax now, they always look for a story like this. In other news, I'm starting to write up the chapter now, YAY! I'm going to need some help, so please feel free to pm me about it. Lastly, I want to thank everyone for their support in the last chapter, it was really scary so thank you! If you want me to answer any questions then please ask them, it's the least I can do. This is all guys, Bye!

P.S. Craig needs to tell Shadow, Spector 8 and JustLove201 something, and ONLY those three. Animatedfangirl21101 as well but she isn't here


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, first I want to thank my amazing friend Spector 8 for standing up for me and Craig. So the Guest and Godless Writer 01 was a prick and and decided to try and act bigger than he is, no Spector 8 may not have been terrifying but it's the thought that counts. Shadow Elise Bridger would go to world's end to make sure Craig is let untouched and happy, but if you laid a finger on her or insulated her then Craig would walk through hell a million times over just to make sure that you get what you deserve. Yet again it's easier to write it down than to actually prove it, but there's a reason why none of this adds up very well, and only two of four people on this site that should know actually knows why. Also, Craig never gets along with his family and everyone besides a handful of people at his school don't like him, so everyone on this site is his second family and the most important thing to him. Since that dream was almlst real to him, the shock didn't allow him to think straight, and he wants to be with everyone on this site forever. God may not exist, but you have no right to say that to anyone, don't like there lifestyle? Leave them the fuck alone then, because religion was made by mankind and everything else is a myth. Leave Midnight alone, she's allowed to preach because this is a website, not a country. You might have been in a car crash, but don't cry because no one paid attention to you. I'm not letting off every piece of information because it's too sensitive to share. Thank you everyone else for supporting us, it's hard enough as it is and I don't need people like Godless around. Craig is fine for now, he's going through some very personal stuff, but he wants to write the next chapter himself for you guys, if you allow him of course. Good night guys, enjoy your days of youth


	9. Chapter 9

Yes! I am able to write this to all of you, Katie finally let me. I'm missing you guys so much, I wish I could update my stories for you all. Katie reads me all of your stories and reviews, I love them and I want to repay you anyway I can, you've all given me so much. Although, I am disappointed with some people, Katie tells me about them. Ever since I was hit by that bus, people have been claiming that I was lying. I can understand this but you don't have to be such jerks about it, I'm not spilling every piece of detail about why I'm stuck in this bed, it's too personal. Everyday I think about all of you, you're my family and family don't always get along. I'm not going to lie, sometimes I wish that bus had killed me, then none of you would be in such conflict. I've had a bunch of nightmares with you guys in them, I've watched terrible things, I believe that Katie already told you about my sure surreal nightmares. It's been hard, but you guys always get me through this. Shadow Elise Bridger, Spector 8, JustLove201, Animatedfangirl21101, these people have helped me the most, I owe almost everything to you. I've attempted suicide multiple times, because I was scared of hurting people, but they've helped me get around this. Something else has came across my mind, ever since I got involved with the community, things have been worse. I've seen the comments people make about each other, I know it's happening and I want it to stop. Don't make fun of religions because it's not your lifestyle, don't make fun of others because they have different points of views and don't take the piss out of someone's medical condition. I can see that this will only happen if I leave, so I'm thinking about it, I promised Spector 8 I would think. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm thinking aboit ending it all (not suicide) because I've never made anyone's life better. I have nothing left to say, I hope you guys are staying well, I understand that a writer is getting married, so congratulations. Goodbye everyone, this may be the last one I give you


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, it's Craig again! Unfortunately I can't update today, Katie forgot the laptop and I'm pretty busy believe it or not. Nothing's happening anyway, I'm still alive which is good. Sorry I can't put more in, I promise that I'll update it tomorrow and give shout outs. Thank you everyone for the reviews and story updates. Goodbye, stay awesome


	11. Chapter 11

It's Katie, Craig said he didn't want to do this anymore because he was only recieving crap from most people. He's sick of everyone treating him likes he's some kid who wants to make friends, or some random guy who wanted attention. THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED! We aren't lying about any of this, so stop trying to act super smart and prove us wrong. I appreciate what a Guest said about proving everyone wrong, but Craig doesn't want you all to see how bad he is. A second Guest posted a comment that I removed after he threatened the lovely Midnight Luna, he threatened to get her IP address and "hack" her. The fact that he is a Guest and doesn't have the balls to make his own account, that really isn't scary. Overall, no one will have to deal with Craig again because some certain dickheads couldn't leave him in peace, now he's really sad. Craig decided to leave the site for now, he will still talk to people but won't read stories or make any. He gave me a list of people he wanted to thank, these people are:

Shadow Elise Bridger

MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves

Spector 8

JustLove201

Animatedfangirl21101

AzulaBlue92

Midnight Luna

Paint the Wolf

ezraSWrebels

Cold Prince0

Firehawk720

Neocolai

TheUltimateAngela

Mason

Delta General 42

UnfathomableFandoms

Sadielover1470

RadioActiveRebel

You guys have been awesome and helped Craig through all of this, I want to thank you too. Craig MIGHT return to the site, but it's not certain. Goodbye everyone, I hope Craig has had a big impact on your life.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, I justed wanted to say how disappointed I am with most people. I read the reveiws and although you've caused Craig enough pain to leave the site, you still won't stop. He's gone which means this whole thing is over, and no one has to keep up this endless war of who's right. Craig might be coming back soon, but I'm not certain. He misses the connection he had with some of you, but not all of you. He wants to know if you want him to keep writing stories that I'll upload, he doesn't care either way. I want to thank some people with the help they've given him and all the support since he first came here. For the others, I'm not threatened what so ever. I've noticed that the only people who've reported were all the people who tried to be right, I'm still not scared. Power shouldn't be abused, the community that Craig told me about when he first came here were 100% supportive in everything, and now look at it, falling apart. This will probably be the last one since Craig is doing fine and the whole purpose of this has gone out the window, I'm sorry everyone. Craig only reads the stories from the authors on the list and 1 or 2 more, so he isn't completely gone. Thank you Shadow, you've been an amazing girlfriend to him and you still are, I just haven't been a very good friend. Goodbye guys, I hope Craig returns to you.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm just here to say that i'm coming back to the site! I decided to give the site another go and give it one more chance, I just couldn't stay away. I also wanted to apologise to all the authors and readers that I've caused to leave the site, I'm going to be fine. I also wanted to ask you guys what story I should update first, you seemed to like A Light In The Dark more, but When We Meet is further in. I've broke up with Shadow and I'm still hurting inside, I regret doing it but it's just something I have to deal with. I'm now dating Specter 8, we're happy together and I don't want anyone to give her crap anymore. I'll happily take it towards myself but as soon as you say one hurtful word to her, you'll have a big problem with me, she doesn't need any of it. I'm planning to come back next week, so you have until then to decide what story you want me to carry on, I'll postpone the other. Good bye guys, I'm excited to be writing again


End file.
